facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Orz Crisis
The Orz Crisis is an ongoing war between the Brotherhood of Planets and its allies against the multi-dimensional beings known as the 'Orz'. The crisis began in the early hours of December 24, 13NE and continues to date. The crisis effectively caused the collapse of the government of the Brotherhood of Planets, with most if not all of the nation Premiers killed within a short period of time since the conflict began. Only a few government officials remain alive, one of them is Vice Premier Galum. The goal of the Orz is unclear although from information obtained from the Vice Premier and field work, it seems that the Orz are keen to transform sentient beings into a type of element that the Orz simply refer to as 'special sauce' that the Orz depend upon as a form of sustanance. The crisis started when citizens of the Brotherhood began to morph into the Orz. Despite the best efforts of the Brotherhood's military, within a day or two, the capital world was overrun. The fact that members of the Brotherhood morphs into the Orz, effectively transforming them into the enemy meant that the military of the Brotherhood would eventually be overrun. Contact with the Brotherhood's core systems was soon lost. The UPEO, and therefore the Laptev Axis only became aware of these events due to the fact that the Brotherhood operates an orbital installation around Laptev known as the Red Star. The mutations also took place aboard the station. Another contributing factor to the survival of the remnants of the Brotherhood's government was the fact that Vice Premier Galum was conducting a high profile visit to the UPEO at the time the crisis began. The Vice Premier was aboard a UNSC orbital installation known as Charlie 7 when the crisis began and it was from here the UPEO learned of the crisis when one of the VPs' bodyguards transformed into an Orz, beginning the attack on Charlie 7. The attack quickly escalated when seven Orz cruisers entered UPEO controlled space and engaged Charlie 7 and its picket of patroling corvettes. The attack on Charlie 7 is one of two known major battles when the UNSC clashed with the Orz. Engagements that the Brotherhood took part in are unknown due to the fact that most of the Brotherhood's military was decimated before word of the crisis even reached the UPEO or any other Allies of the Brotherhood. The crisis also saw the near-complete genocide of the population of the Brotherhood of Planets. With more than 99.9% of the Brotherhood's original 19 billion population, only a few more than 16 million survived the onslaught. These survivors were placed under the protection of the Saim-Hann Craftworld, a nation founded by the the Eldar race. Scouts sent to the Brotherhood's former territories report that most if not all of the Brotherhood's outer system territories were in ruins, abandoned by the Orz who have laid waste to the planets and its inhabitants. For the time being the Orz has retreated back to the former Brotherhood's core systems, fortifying their position. The UPEO has declared that the former Brotherhood's core systems as a quarantine zone. Background Craftworld Saim-Hann has collected the survivors of the Brotherhood, and has gathered enough information to provide a more extensive review of the situation. The Brotherhood of Planets attracted the Orz from as early as 11NE, when research into their acclaimed 'Quasi-Space' FTL Drive was underway. Within a span of one year the first refits of Brotherhood Naval vessels from their earlier 'Hyperdrive' FTL systems had begun, and the Brotherhood began to rely on this form of interstellar travel. A Species known as the Arliou'lalelay, who are confirmed to be enemies of the Orz state, appeared before Brotherhood research teams as they tested their 'Quasi-Space' Drives. The Arliou warned the Brotherhood that this research would lead to massive devastation, as a "terrifying entity" would "smell" them. It is reported that the Zorg species and their Workers Council within the Brotherhood knew of the Arliou, even classifying them as part of the same taxonomic genus, yet the Zorg advised the rest of the Brotherhood to ignore the Arliou. Recent attempts by Brotherhood survivors to ask the Arliou for aid in the conflict have resulted in the following response: "You have brought this upon yourselves, perhaps the Eldar can save you now." Even with the Brotherhood survivors and the aid of the UPEO, the Craftworld can find little further data on this catastrophe, save for a single data file found in an abandoned complex in former Brotherhood space. The complex had traces of the aforementioned 'Special Sauce,' and strange script that no translator could dechipher. Our best linguists and translation programs have only come up with the following: "Orz *jumped* into this *piece* of *Heavy Space* in last few months. *Brotherhood* rejects and *boats* tried to resist Orz, but Orz *squished* *silly cows*. But even though we *squished* many *silly cows*, *silly* rejects were good *dancers.* Many rejects became *campers* and Orz, but Orz have had over 11 billion Orz *squished.* It is *sad time*! Very very *sad time*! Orz are having not enough *special sauce* for newcomers, so Orz are to *slide* into comfortable planets that belonged to rejects. Orz are to be careful of strange *silly cows* called UPEO and spooky *quick* and *silly* *cows* known as Saim-Hann Eldar. Both are not as easy to *smell.* Orz will make more *Special Sauce* in this part of *Heavy Space*, even if many are to be *squished.* *Happy Day!*" The Craftworld has begun to debate the merits of involving ourselves in this crisis any further. The main commander of Eldar troops in this conflict, the esteemed Autarch Kal Oreshku, has supported the Seer Council's decision to leave the Brotherhood and their new interim government on an unclaimed star system far from Orz or other potential meddling eyes. Farseer El'Athuin, the original instigator of Craftworld Saim-Hann's involvement, has chosen to disregard the Craftworld's misgivings on the situation and has commited herself to guarding and escorting the Brotherhood survivors as they establish a foothold in a classified location. It is believed that surviving Brotherhood forces boast a fleet strength of over 10,000 capital ships and hundreds of thousands of ground troops. It shall be seen whether they can provide an adequate defense for the remnants of their civilization.